my soulmate and my soul
by deanwteam4ever
Summary: Joanna Beth Harvelle is back. But this time she is not like she was before she is not some lovestruck teenager. She is fierce and fun and honestly very hot. I swear that the story is better than summery. Story placed after season 7. Dean/Jo and a little bit of Jo/OFC.
1. free at last

**hi guys this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. No offence meant to any character lovers. Don't forget to comment. Love you. **

joanna Harvelle was not week. She never had given up in her entire life. And she was not going to give up now. Not when she was so close not when she could practically see the light. Taste the food... what was it called? Ah. The Burger. She had been down in the pit for so long that now it was a wonder she could even remember her own name. Jo was starting to get worried. Was she turning into a demon. She had heard once that when the human souls stayed in hell too long they turned into a demon. That they forgot their humanity and th- Her train of thought was stopped immediately when she saw the light.

It was only a touch away. She didn't dare blink. She was scared that if she did blink maybe everything would be a dream. No this couldn't be a dream. This was the truth this was her escaping from hell. This was her going home. This was her finally getting out of this disgusting place and going to a place where she truly had to be. Where she reserved to be. Yes... _here I go... 1...2...3..._

She closed her eyes and realized that it was dark. Very dark. What was happening? This couldn't be heaven. She couldn't breathe. This is when she realized that she was in a coffin. No. This couldn't be. That door was to heaven not earth. N even if it was to earth she was burnt in the blast not buried. Right? She tried to get out by hitting on the box that she was in. It didn't work. No. She was _not _going to die again. She tried again. She creamed but nothing came out of her throat. Her eyes were closing. She was dying. Again.

Then suddenly as she was about to die. Air reached her lungs and she felt hands pulling her out of the coffin that she in those few minute s had started to hate. She took a deap breath before looking at the person that had been her saviour. She saw the face. She knew it but somehow she couldn't place the name. Before she could even think who it was she fainted.

When Jo woke up and it was just a few minutes later. She saw him. Sam Winchester. Of course the Winchesters had to be the one to know about her coming back and what not. She could now remember. They always had known everything around them. Then she took in all her surroundings. It wasn't just Sam alone there was Dean also. She smiled at them and then looked around they were in a graveyard. And worse was the fact that she was wearing some kind of old fashioned wedding dress. Her grandmother's she remembers now. Jo tried to speak but again nothing came out. Sam handed her a bottle of water. She took a sip and then before she could say anything Dean pushed Sam out of the way and gave her a bone crushing hug. She smiled. Here she was wearing a wedding dress and hitting Dean Winchester. There was a rime she would have loved this feeling but today, right now, at this moment she realised Dean's feeling of when they had first met.

'I knowI missed you too...' I said and went to hug Sam 'Now get me out of here before someone sees me in this crappy wedding dress!'

**so... here it is I really hope u all like it. Plz give me sugessions on how to make it better. N ignore all the errors. I promise that next chapter will be better and longer. **


	2. long road ahead of me

**hey so here's another chapter for you guys... hope you like it...**

'Hey... Jo! Wake up. Jo! JO!' Jo sat up straight suddenly.

'Yes! I'm up. I'm up! What is it? What happened? What time is it?' She saw Sam staring down at her.

'Nothing... jeez. You were talking in Latin in your sleep. I swear its the creepiest thing I've ever heard!' He looked at her in a weird way.

'Oh. Yeah right. Sorry... but seriously? Latin...huh?' Jo thought about her dream. She couldn't remember a thing.

'Anyway... what time is it?' She looked around searching for a watch 'how long did I sleep?' she said fixing her shirt which was way too big for her. Sam had been kind enough to lend his shirt to her for a night, not to mention the bed he sacrificed.

'Its 10 you've slept for 12 hours straight.' He looked at her and smiled giving her a granola bar and a bottle of water.

She took it and thanked him. 'Where's Dean?' She asked looking at him in the eyes and just then realised that he was not wearing a shirt and uh... she did not mind. The view was excellent!

'I have no idea i just woke up like 10 minutes ago. I guess he was hungery or something... but uh... how are you...?' She knew he would ask something like that.

'I'm fine... just need to take a hot water bath and I'll be good as knew.' Then as she stood up she felt a sudden pain in her lower back. 'OW!' she screamed

'Oh shit i forgot to tell you... so...um... Dean kinda dropped you when he was carrying you to the car on the way... so-um- sorry...' he looked as though he was ready for Jo to scream at him. This made her smile.

'Its okay... like i said a warm bath will fix everything.' Just as Jo was about to go to the shower she started thinking about her life. How easy life had been when she was in college. How easy it had been to do everything. How easy it was to fall asleap. Now if she wanted to get a good nights sleep she had to think ten times. But aside from all of this there was this feeling that she couldn't seem to shake of... it was as if she was forgetting something. But what. She took a bath thinking what it was that she couldn't remember. And then the unlucky, poor girl remembered. Just as she got out of the shower and was drying herself she looked at her image in the mirror and thought how much she looked like her mother... her mother... her MOTHER!

Dean looked at the delicious apple pie he was having. But for the first time he couldn't enjoy it. Pie always made him think about his mother. He thought that no matter what happened he would never forget his mom. She was even after all these years something he held onto. Something that even though he knew for only 4 years but he could never forget it. And that's what bothered him but Jo on the other hand hadn't even asked about her mother. That didn't seem like Jo at all. But then again he had to ask himself who really was Jo. He never actually had spent time with her to know her properly. Just as he was thinking about all of this his phone began to ring.

'Hello?' He said

'Dean man you have to come back right now. Jo won't stop crying and I've tried everything. Just come back... Dude come fast!' sam whispered.

'Wha-' but before he could say anything Sam hung up on him.

When Dean entered the motel room he saw a very awkward looking Sam ( who was also shirtless) hugging Jo who was by the way in her towel which barely covered her ass. God! If he didn't know the situation beforehand he would think that they had just come out of the shower after having sex and because Jo was crying he would also assume that they had had very good sex. He cleared his tthroat to make his presence known. Jo jumped and looked at him first and then went and Judd on the bed and started crying more loudy that before. He looked at her and then Sam.

'What did I do?' Dean mouthed at Sam who just shrugged

'I c-c-ca-can't... b-b-believe she gone.' Jo said between sobs. Sam stroked her hair and she looked at him and hugged him again. And then got up and higher Dean something that took him by surprise but he quickly eased into the hug.

'I see you've showered' he said and she smiled at him 'we miss her too you know... so how about just to cheer you up... you can... um... have my pie... huh?'

'Which flavour?' She asked him so innocently that he could have sworn she was a 4 year old.

'Apple.' He said dumbfounded and Sam looked at him in disbelief. Jo went to change and Sam continued to stare at Dean.

'I can share you know.' He said

'You never share with me... ' he whispered

'Yeah well if you had boobs and were a hot blond I'd share with you too.' Dean said and stuck out his tounge at Sam.

Jo came out of the bathroom wearing one of Sam's t-shirt. She looked so hot that both the men just started at her. She self consciously pulled at the shirt that she was wearing.

She sheepishly looked at them and said 'i might need new clothes...'

'Hmm...I'll-i 'll take you shopping after you've got something in your stomach... okay?'

'Okay... just for the record...I don't like apple pie but I do love chocofudge Sunday...so...' she looked at him hopefully.

'You're not having chocofudge for breakfast.' Sam said looking at her weirdly

'Don't tell me what I can and cannot eat. I just came from the dead. I deserve to eat something nice.' She said angrily. He just looked at her as if she was going mad and honestly she thinks she was.

He put his hands up in defeat. Sam gave Dean a quick look and then smiled awkwardly at Jo.

There was something wrong with Jo and Dean was determined to find out what it was. Honestly he was too scared to even talk to her. Even Castiel hadnt told them anything. He had just told them to go to Texas and there they would find Jo in her old family house. The SOB hadn't even given them the address and not to mention then fact that he hasn't told them she would appear in her gradmother's grave. The whole thing seemed off to Dean. Besides even after all these years Dean still had feelings for Jo. He had never forgotten her. And even though he would never admit it in front of anyone but the truth was that he still blamed himself for her death. And he was too scared that if he tried to talk to her she would hit him. Or worse not reply. Simply ignore him. It would truly brake his heart. Dean hadn't even realized that Jo had come out of the bathroom after changing.

To be honest shedidn't look upset at all. She - she looked as if she was going on a free king brunch date. With Sam. Dean looked at them in disgust. He knew Sam would see his sense his feeling. Honestly he was hoping _someone _would. That's when Dean realised what he was feeling was not disgust at Sam for laughing away -when honestly they both knew that things were a little shitty between them but he was jealous. Jealous that Sam was the one who laughing with Jo. Not Dean.

For Jo it was good to be finally back. For Sam it was good to have someone to talk to, someone to take care of for a change. But for Dean... it was a good long road and a very... _very _long day.

**So guys this is it. My chapter two of the story. N thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. I know my stories not as good as the real thing or even good to be honest but I would love some reviews on how and what you want in the further chapters. I'll make sure that I make less grammer errors. **

**Please keep reviewing. Iwould like to know what you think and what I would love to know is your critisism. Plz...this is free ground, critisize away. **

**Love you... 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here is another chapter. Hope you like it.**

Dean was a normal boy, once upon a time. Before all the shit started-his mother died, the yellow eyed demon, his dad becoming a hunter, his brother sucking down demon blood. Yes, he had been a normal 4 year old boy who had a normal beautiful mother and a hardworking father. Nobody would believe any of this if Dean were to tell them. Well... not unless they already knew. Now Dean was well... he was _the _Dean Winchester. The one who didn't think twice before killing a monster. The one who was known to be so protective of his brother that he had been ready to kill hunter after hunter _just _to protect his little brother, Sammy.

Then why was it that today, seeing him with Jo laughing around sipping coffee and discussing of which movie to watch, almost made him want to kick his brother in the nuts. All for what? Jo? Nah... that couldn't be it. But... could it?

Dean looked over at Jo who was sleeping on his bed. Dean had given up his bed this time. Sam had been complaining about his back so Dean had let him have his bed. He went over to her and looked down, her eyes were open.

'Can't sleep?' He asked. This had to be the first time he had talked to her since she had been back and he had hugged her. She just looked at him and a tear dropped down her eyes. She cleared her tthroat.

'I'm so sorry.' Those simple words held so much pain. That was the time Dean understood why she couldn't have looked at him in the eyes. Why she was not being herself.

'You know.' He said simply sitting down beside her. She nodded again and this time sitting up straight she dropped the blanket and revealed perfect peach coloured skin and a black bra that she was wearing. She didn't seem to care that he saw and took his hands in hers and stared at them. Her tears dropped on his hand.

'Don't- don't cry. Whatever happened to me down there. Whatever I did. I've made my peace with it.' He said this while looking at the ceiling. He knew that Jo knew that he was lying.

'But - its so... horrible. It was so brutal. How could they? How could you- how could you not...'

She looked away. Not looking at him and trying to choke back the tears. Trying to not break down for both the brothers. For what hadhappened to the two people who had done nothing but try to save people. Try to protect God's creatures.

'How could I not... what?' He said now waiting and expecting her to blame him. Blame him for everything that had happened down the pit. For every soul that he had tortured.

'Not tell me.' She said more tears spilling from her eyes. 'How could you not tell me? All those times you came by the roadhouse... all those times I thought you were a dick for not calling or picking up your phone... you could have told me.'

He just looked at her because he knew that he had no answer for her. Well... he did have an answer but he couldn't have told her. Mainly because he knew that he hadn't admitted the answer to himself. So he just looked at her. Thinking about how if his life had been normal maybe he could have given her the answer. How he could have told her everything that she wanted to hear a long time ago. But his life was _not _normal so he just sat there on her bed and starmed at her.

'Say something...' she whispered on a voice that made him feel like he was breaking her heart.

'I-'

'Hey what time is it?' Sam had woken up and looked at Jo and Dean in confusion 'is everything okay?'

'Yeah...I couldn't sleep so Dean and I stared talking... and its still pretty early so you should go back to sleep.' She said not bothering to look at Sam.

'Nah... we should hit the road. NOW!' Dean said a little irritated.

Jo quickly while still in bed pulled on a t-shirt. She hopped out of bed and started packing all the clothes that the Winchester brothers had been kind enough to buy for her.

'What are you doing?' Dean said looking at her slightly panicked.

'Well... you guys are leaving so i thought I should also get out of your hair and leave you two to whatever its is you were doing before i crashed your party.' She said a little too sweetly.

'You can't leave.' Sam said looking sad.

'Actually i'm not leaving. Well not really. Besided you've got a little something called a phone. You know modern times, modern technology. I'm just a phone call away.' She said looking at her bag and rolling all the clothes to put inside it.

'Besides...I can sense when I'm not wanted.' She thought looking at Dean.

'Fine. You want to go. You ca-'

'No.' Came in Castiel's hoarse voice. Dean and Jo turned around to see him. He was just staring at them in his usual trench coat staring at Jo.

'The deal we made was not this, Joanna Beth Harvelle. If you don't keep your end of the deal then you can forget it. We will not help you.'

Jo just looked at him in disbelief.

'No. This was not the deal we made. How could you. You tricked me... I thought you were my friend.'

She said now standing in front of him and taking him by the collar. And then she looked at him and Dean could see that there were tears in his eyes. He had no idea why but they made his heart almost jump out of his body. It hurt so much. And from far it seemed like _Sam _felt the same way.

'Is this-i-is this wh- why you gave me the map? You wanted me to remember... didn't you? You wanted me to remember so that my heart could break all over again... isn't that right...? Isn't that what you wanted. You were my friend. DAMN IT. YOU WERE MY _friend...' _Jo's knees gave out and soon she was kneeling before Castiel. Someone Dean was beginning to hate.

What was going on? He did not understand a thing. This was the first time the Winchesters had no idea what to do. Because they didn't know why all that was happening was happening. Jo had been bought back... why? Well they had no idea. But Dean and Sam were begonong to understand one thing that they both had got back a friend and now. Now they weren't going to let go. Ever.

**so here it is guys. I know that this is all very confusing but trust me m going to eexplain everything in the next coming chapters. **

**Love you all pls review and comment let me know what you think.**

**Love**

**Deanwteam4ever... 333**


	4. Chapter 4 the story of last angel

**Hey guys so here it is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. So theres a slight change in the format of this story its… casual. Its from my point of view. So plz forgive me if I say something to offend anyone.**

Jo just stood there standing for what seemed like hours, though only a few minutes had passed since Castiel had left her.

She was tired so badly tired… so terribly tired. Tired of crying and weeping. Weeping for all the things she remembered and now she knew that she would have to explain each and everything to Sam and Dean. But not right now she was just too tired, she just wanted to go to sleep. Just one more day where she knew the Winchester boys would look at her like she really is. Ones they knew the truth. Ones she told them who she really is they would look at her with pity in their eyes. The last thing Joanna Beth Harvelle wanted from Dean Winchester was his pity.

Jo was scared. Scared to look up and see that they were expecting her to explain. These were the moments when she missed hi so much. Her father. God.

'Care to explain what the hell is going on?' Dean said in a harsh tone. She could hear it and she knew she deserved it. But she couldn't take it anymore.

'I'am yours.' Jo said simply 'I don't know how to say it any other way Dean. You and me we're meant to be together. So… yeah… I'm yours- in every sense of the way.'

'That's intresting… I guess.' Sam said looking at Jo and Dean back and forth like Jo was going crazy.

'Intresting? INTRESTING? What the hell is going on?' dean said now getting angry

'I would tell you everything if you just stopped screaming at me like a freaking crazy person.'

'You know what Jo… Fine. I'm all ears. Explain. Start with how your back from the dead?'

'Why Dean did you think that the Winchesters were the exclusive part of the group. Well don't worry. There's nothing you need to worry about because you know what I'm kind of a Winchester myself so…' that's when Jo realized what she had said without even thinking and she mentally slapped herself for it.

She looked at the boys and saw that Dean was staring at Sam and Sam was staring at Dean secretly both thinking if the other had done something stupid.

'Oh don't beat yourself up for it. Just let me rest and I'll explain everything first thing tomorrow. And no this is not u for discussion.' Jo added when she saw sigh of protest from the older Winchester.

Jo was dreading the morning. She didn't know how she was gonna do it. Tell everything hat she had leart during her trip to hell. She herself had been shocked.

When she had died that day she was all ready to go to heaven. Well she had hoped at least, but instead of going to heaven she had ended up in _the cage._

Michael and Lucifer had welcomed her as if welcoming an old friend.

She remembered being confused and scared. She cursed herself for thinking that she would get to go to heaven though she couldn't imagine why God would do something like this to her. Hadn't she saved the life of many people.

She had looked at them and now she laughed thinking how scared she had been.

Well… the thing was that Jo was what normal people might call the "daughter" of God.

She was supposed to be the last Angel. But something went wrong. She heard (even she didn't know if this was true or not) that she had been left way too long to be prepared that what normally took an average angel.

A normal angel took 3 months max 5 months to grow. Well that's how long God let them rest before He assigned them duty and what not. But not in the case of Jo. Well what happened was that when Jo was being made God apparently had been very busy. He sort of forgot about her. Jo personally thought that He was trying to experiment a little with her.

What God did was He let Jo, the supposedly last angel rest for longer than He would let a normal angel rest. Almost 9 months. And coincidently that's how long it takes for a living thing to develop emotions. Actually Jo was the one who gave God the idea for mankind.

Now that Jo thought about Michael and Lucifer she didn't think of them as perhaps the rest of the world would. she thought of them as friends. Lucifer had been the first angel who had seen her. Immediately she had realized that he had been God's favourite. It had been quite obvious even as a person who didn't know anything at the time it had been obvious that she had been a big deal. Then when Lucifer had told Michael she had realized that Michael was important to Lucifer.

Jo still remembered how she had spent time with both the brothers. But even then she realized she had loved Lucifer but she had been _in _love with Michael.

But everything had gone wrong and then before she knew it Lucifer had told her that he loved her. That's how she knew that angels had feeling because Lucifer had fallen in love with her. But she had been in love with Michael and that's when the two angel brothers that had ones been inseparable started fighting and when God had told her that she was to choose Michael of the two but no one was to know she had been confused but very happy.

They had been so in love. He had been so nice to her throughout the entire years that they had been together. But then Lucifer had seen them together ones talking and holding hand and sneaking kisses.

That's when the real fight between the brothers had started. Then Lucifer's humiliating comments had also started. Till then God had started the making of Earth and its creatures.

When Lucifer first realized that God was creating more of the thing that Jo was…well just without the powers and with emotions. And his wrath and tantrums when he had realized that they could produce and make their own offsprings.

He had been so sure that human beings would be corrupt it had been like someone had stabbed Jo at her back. A friend at that. It had hurt so much to know that he had hated her that much.

Michael had then come to her rescue. Comforting her and keeping Lucifer in control. But in the end Lucifer stopped listened to him.

Then when God had started making humans Lucifer had went on and tortured the human soul and tempered with it in such a way that she had become from a priest's daughter, Lilith to a demon.

When Jo had heard what he had done she had wept and wept. It was the first time she had discovered that emotion. It had rained on Earth that day. In fury God had put Lucifer in a horrible cage. Later which she had discovered was Lucifer's own creation. He had planned on trapping and torturing Michael his own brother there. While all of this was going on in Heaven she had been so depressed. Michael had given her a suggestion that she could forget all that pain. She refused.

Michael had wanted her to take a human form forget all the pain.

She couldn't have lived without Michael so Michael had given her an essence of his own grace and put it in a pregnant women's belly. His name was William. The year had been 1859. it had been in London.

Now the year was 2012 and she had for the first time after being born almost 7 times remembered everything.

Yes, the year was 2012 and the name of Michael's grace this time was Dean Winchester.

**So… I hope everything is now clear. I really have tried to put up everything. I hope I made everything clear now. Plz let me know if I forgot to put up anything or if I didn't make something clear. ****Ill**** be waiting for your review. **

**N I know what you guys are waiting for. The story is rated M after all. Just one more chapter and then you guys will get what you wanna read. Smut between Dean and Jo…**

**Love**

**Teandeanw4ever.**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note plz read!

**Hey guys... I know what your thinking... I just wanna say m sooooo sooory but I don't think I'll be able to upload for a while coz my exams are coming but as soon as they r over I'll be sure to write and complete the story. But pls keep on checking coz I just might find out time to post a little something. I hope u understand. U know how hard parents can b over stupid grades. So... sorry again. **

**Love you**

**Deanwtean4ever... 3**


	6. Chapter 6 Get set and get ready!

**So hey guys... I know what you're gonna say it took me ****_way _****too long to upload but what can I say... school life sucks... well not really its actually pretty awesome. And iI ccan't believe its coming to an end in a few while so... Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Jo was dreading having to explain everything to the two Winchesters. she didnt want to. She had felt like crap when she had heard about it. God only knows how the Winchesters were gonna feel about everything, when they learn that everything had happened because of her. Because Lucifer had hated her because she had chosen Michael. She had prayed for Cas like the millionth time and the Angel was nowhere to be seen. It was frustrating. Jo thought back to how she had reacted when she had realised who she was and who Dean was... to her.

_She had been looking for the door to heaven. she clearly had been bought in hell by mistake and no one even seemed to know she was there. she just walked by demons without having them even glance at her. Maybe it was a trick. maybe they wanted to torture her by making her wait so that as soon as she let her gaurds down they would pounce on her. After all many of the demons had been put in the pit be her. its been almost 154 years in hell. She was losing faith. she would never get out and it was only a matter of time before the demons took notice of her and they start to torture her like they torture everyone else. _

_Even after spending such a long time in hell she never lost track of number of days she was here. She always counted. As soon as she got up. It was funny how one could sleep in hell. Dean had never told her much about it but... it was almost like the worst torture. She would go to sleep and she would almost think as if she were sleeping in her own bed in the roadhouse. Her mind was thinking of a million things about how to get through the Valley of time. It would be almost impossible. Just then she heard a scream. She stood up and walked round the corner when she saw something being scraped into the ground. well whatever it was that she was standing on. This was the first time after so many years that she had even bothered to look at the ground properly. It was covered in thick red and black and disgusting maroonish blood. _

_And there it was between the souls getting tortured there was a piece of some kind of beautiful stone. she just stared at it for a little while. she had been in hell for so long and after such a long time had she seen something that was beautiful. she picked it up and it was written in some kind of weird language. she consentrated a little hoping that she would get it after all she knew 5 languages. Her mother had put her in a very expensive school. English was an obvious, then there was Latin, French, Greek and Spanish. She knew that she could read it. But she also knew that it wasnt any of the languages she knew. _

_She concentrated a little more and she knew. she knew how to get out of hell. she knew how to do almost everything. Whatever this was it was like reading from someone elses glasses it definetly wasnt reading reading... She continued to read and read till her mind was full and she now had a reason and purpose to get out of hell... Dean Winchester._

Jo thought about it now and laughed. How a small stone had motivated her. She had read that stone everyday and now she was sure that if she ever saw the language again she would definetly be fluent in it.

Right now what Jo was worried about was the reaction of Dean.

So she got out of bed brushed her teeth took a short and cold shower and went and knocked on the door of the Winchester's room.

'I'am ready. I have to tell you everything.' She said as Sam and Dean looked at her right in the eye.

**So here it is guys i know that its ver short and you guys wanted to know Dean's rection but for know this is it. I'll try to upload more soon.**

**Love you all please dont forget to review. i would really appretiate it.**

**Love**

**deanteamw4ever**


	7. Chapter 7 the terrible journey

**hey guys so m soooo... sorry that I'm uploading after so long! My xams just finished so now I can dedicate all my free time to uploading new chapters of this story. Hope you guys like this one.**

Jo looked and all she could see was a pair of beautiful green eyes who had oopened the door. How easy it was to just look at them. She wished for just one second that time that maybe just maybe they could make it work. Her and Dean and of course Sam coz we all know there is no Dean without Sam. They come in a package deal.

Dean stepped aside to let her in. as soon as she did it she knew she would regret because looking at her were a pair of hazel eyes. Hopeless, hurt and comforting at the same time.

'Hey.' Said Dean 'Care to explain what going on now?' he said looking at her hopefully.

He moved out of the way and let her in.

'No. But before you can say anything I have to tell you why.' Jo said with a tone of finality that made them realize that she was definitely Ellen Harvelle's daughter.

'I will answer all the questions that you want me to answer.' She said looking at Sam and the Dean they did not look convinced.

'But…' Sam said looking at her. They knew there was a catch. There was always a catch.

'But I will not provide you any information. That is… any additional information.' She said in a weird way. If Dean could put his finger on it he would have said that Jo is talking like those angels but… he could not. He had no idea what to ask.

'But how will we know what to ask until you tell us what happened with you down there?' Sam said

'That's what she wants. Don't you get it Sam she doesn't want us to know the whole thing only the basics isn't that right Jo?'

She opened her mouth to say something but she could not lie to them so she simply looked at them.

'Yes. You're right and maybe in time ill be able to tell you- or hell you might find out your self but not now.'

'Fine. Them tell me this-' Jo nodded for him to continue but his voice became a whisper as if he was going to ask her something but instead he chose to ask her another question. She kind of already knew what he was going to ask so she brased herself.

'How long were you there for?' he looked into her eyes so deep that she thought she was gonna faint.

'658 years 7 months and 2 days in hell and then 4 months in purgatory.'

'Purgatory…what-?' Dean started

'Oh yes which reminds me Benny said "hi"' she said with a weird smile on her face.

'Benny? You met Benny?'

'Yeah he was um... very helpful. He showed me the way out.' Then she laughed and looked at Dean the Said 'You know whats funny. I come from hel... battered and broken covered in those same filthy clothes my wounds all open and what not... he- Benny looks at me and says youre human. and obviously i get scared you know him being a vampire and all and then he goes onto say... Damn that Dean Winchester... i show him the way out and now he thinks he's the boss off me. tell Dean that i do _not _want to come back. I'm happy. Thats when i got soo confused and then i remembered he must be talking about you.' she looked at Dean and smiled. She saw the confusion on his face.

'He thought that you had sent me to help get him out.' Dean formed an 'O' with his mouth. It made Jo laugh

'So... how long did it take... for you to break... you know... down the pit?' Dean asked.

'Wow... i didn't know it was a cometetion.' she said cheekily. the she saw the seriousness on their faces and looked hime in the eye and said it.

' I didn't break... because i wasn't tortured.' then she went on and said 'you really should have told me about your deal Dean i could have helped you...' she didn't say in a gloating kind of way but in a sad but...peaceful way?

'what do you mean?'

**hey guys thanks for hanging in there and sorry for the cliff hanger. i really wanna live up to the rating but... i need some time. Sex scenes are a sensitive topic for me to write... HA! that was a joke give me sometime and plz dont forget to give me ideas and loove u always! **

**P.S sorry but i wont be writing too often. though i will try to finish the chapters and upload them as soon as i can. plz review, and give suggestions!**

**love**

**deanwteam4ever 33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys i know i left the last chapter with a cliff hanger. Hope this clears everything out. Again... plz review and plz ask if your not understanding the story i'll try and make myself more clear... love you guys heres some more ;)**

Sometimes somethings happen that remind you of a scene in a movie and then you all of a sudden remember the song that was associated with the movie and you think "God! that song would be so approriate for this situation."

Well this is what was happeneing inside Jo's mind when Dean asked the question. She knew she had seen this situation in many movies but what she didn't know was what song would be apropriate for the situation. It was at the ti of her tounge but she just couldn't put her finger on the name.

'What i mean is that I wasn't tourtured in hell.' she said looking at Sam square in the eye. 'But that doesn't mean i didn't see other peole get tourtured.'

Sam looked away.

'What- what are you like part of some kind of VIP group?' Dean said obviously not buying what she was selling.

'You could say that.' she said in a whisper and then a little more loudly for Dean to hear she said 'No. i just happen to know a spell that make me invisible to demons in hell and that spell also helps me get into hell whole. Flesh and blood whole.'

'What kind of spell?' Sam said 'When Dean made the deal with Lilith i searched everything but i didn't find anything.'

'Well...Sam its not as much as the things you had to search but where you search it.' Jo said looking at him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

'Meaning what exactly?' Dean said in no mood to joke.

'See... its a family spell... it gets passed on from Harvelle to Harvelle.' Jo said as a matter of factly.

'But Ellen she knew about the deal she would have told Dean-' Sam started but was cut off by Jo.

'My mom was not a Harvelle. Not originally anyway. She was a Morgan. Ellen Morgan. She didn't know.' then she looked at Dean and said 'Remember when i called you- before you went to hell- to ask how you were doing... That's what i wanted to tell you. I had heard from mom about your deal.'

'I don't remember.' Dean said looking confused then he remembered. He'd hung up on her.

'Yeah, that's cause you hung up on me.' Jo said. She had a look on her eyes that showed that she was almost hurt but then Dean ignored it cause it was so breif.

'Sorry.' He said.

'Wow... You're apologizing for spending 40 years in hell... Dude, that was your business not mine. I just wanted to help taking it or not is a totally different thing.' she said with a little humour.

'Anyway... thats how i escaped hell. One of the doors there leads to purgatory and then well... from there you obviously know how to get out. You know, through the human portal.'

'Yeah... wait... we got you out of a grave. You weren't in Maine. Thats were the portal opens.' Dean said looking at her as if she was lying about the whole thing. 'You came out of a grave. In Texas. In a wedding dress.'

'Well if you don't remember i had no body to come back to. My only reletive that died and was buried was my Nana. Mom's mom. Hense the wedding dress. So... if you don't have anymore questions maybe you could loan me a little money... you know for shopping and such.'

'Shopping i thought you and Sam already bought clothes and stuff.'

'_Sam _and I bought clothes not stuff.' she said smiling awekwardly. Hoping to God she wouldn't have to spell it out for them.

Looking at them and there confused look she sighed and realised maybe God isn't listening to her this time.

'You know... girl stuff.' They looked at each other. _God... they're lucky they had their looks._ She thought.

'Oh my God! have you never lived with a girl?'

After a long time that day Dean thought about Lisa and instantly felt guilty. If Jo ever knew he had spent 1 year with a girl would she ever love him. When he knew he should have gone to her. But went to Lisa instead. He didn't regret spening time with Lisa but at the same time he wouldn't mind having to spend extra time with Jo. He wished he could change his decision but he can't.

'No. I havn't o if you could help us out and tell us what you need we'd be on our way.'

'She means tampons.' Sam said uncomfortably leaving Jo blushing and embaressed and Dean open mouthed. _How the hell did he- Oh. Right Jessica._

'Thank you. So i'm guessing this discussion is over. I'l be ready in an hour and i'l give you some time and then we'll leave.'

**So... i hope this clears out a lot of things. plz... comment.**


End file.
